Stay
by La5021
Summary: "You don't get to barge into my life, into my shower, and expect me not to feel something for you."


_**Probably doesn't make any sense. I'm tired and it's Bechloe, so yeah :) I **_**might**_** have gone a little overboard with the swearing, but I honestly can't really bring myself to care all that much. Don't like, don't read, it's as simple as that :) **_

_**I do not (unfortunately) own Pitch Perfect. If I did Bechloe would be canon.**_

* * *

_All along it was a fever_, sang a soft voice, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of a piano. _A cold sweat hot-headed believer_. Chloe Beale froze, ears perking up, immediately drawn to the song. The box she had been holding, filled with random knick knacks, fell to the ground. She whipped her head in the general direction of the voice as it continued to sing, _I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something."_ She knew that voice. She would recognize it anywhere.

Her stuff, now spread about the sidewalk, lay forgotten as she strode purposely towards the auditorium, _He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

The door pushed open with very little effort on her part, creaking as the warm summer sunlight poured in, but the person sat in front of the piano, playing through the melody with incredible dexterity, paid her no attention. Either that or she hadn't noticed her presence yet. _Round and around and around and around we go_.

Chloe watched, completely entranced by the way the woman's voice seemed to mix smoothly with the acoustics of the grand piano. _Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_. Despite the fact that Chloe was faced with the woman's back, she could easily imagine the person's fingers gliding along the keys, so immersed in the flow of the music.

She knew the song. She loved this song and had had it on repeat for days on end when it had been released, annoying the hell out of Aubrey.

_Not really sure how you feel about it._

_Something in the way that you move,_

_makes me feel like I can't live without you. _

_It takes me all the way. I want you to stay_.

The woman's voice cracked as she hit the last line of the chorus. Chloe couldn't take it anymore. It was heartbreaking.

She moved around to the other side of the piano, furiously wiping away the tears that had formed without her knowledge as she went. _It's not much of a life you're living, it's not just something you take - It's given_, sang Chloe, her voice trembling and not at all in tune.

To her credit, the younger of the two didn't bat an eye at the new development and continued playing, completely undeterred, but dark blue eyes never left her own as Chloe traced the shiny black of the instrument with slender fingers, like a caress. _Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_. Chloe lowered her gaze, momentarily stricken by the unexpected brokenhearted look she received.

_Not really sure how to feel about it. _

_Something in the way that you move_. Their voices harmonized together beautifully, a sharp contrast between the two with the brunette's belt dropping considerably to take on the role of the male lead. Mikky Ekko had nothing on Beca.

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way. I want you to stay_.

Chloe was reminded of every moment she had spent in the younger woman's company, every almost that never happened, every lost opportunity.

Beca's fingers became aggressive as the music came to the bridge.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on,_

_ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_.

Fuck_. Two can play at this game, Beca_.

_Funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed saving. _

_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_.

Beca kicked the stool behind her, abandoning her position with an angry huff to stand before Chloe.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces _

_Not really sure how to feel about it. _

_Something in the way that you move _

"I want you to stay, stay. I want you to stay, oh." The final words of the song left Beca's lips like a whisper and with a sigh she broke the tether that was locking her gaze to Chloe's, ignoring the fuzzy butterflies that were making her stomach flip and her heart very nearly leap out of her chest.

She couldn't meet Chloe's eyes; she couldn't deal with whatever she found in those stupid, beautiful eyes that made her feel disgustingly gooey inside. Beca Mitchell didn't do romance, love or feelings and she was fine with that because no one ever got close enough. She could deal with that.

Chloe was everything she wasn't and with her abnormally cheerful, bubbly personality she'd somehow made it through her walls. But she didn't creep over or under them, no, she broke through them with a fucking wrecking ball and had taken possession of her heart in way that she'd never thought possible before Chloe fucking Beale.

She couldn't deal with Chloe Beale looking at her as if she was the only person in the world, not when she was leaving Barden, leaving her. So she sang. She poured her heart out to an empty room, hoping to get a hold of the feelings that had spiraled out of control without her permission. And damn it, why did it have to be Chloe fucking Beale, of all people, to walk in and see what she'd tried so, so hard to hide.

"Beca," she heard. _Why her? Why did it have to be her?_ "Beca. Look at me. I need- For god's sake, I need you to look at me." Fuck it. She was leaving anyway.

Angry tears prickled at the back of her eyes as she took in the heartbreaking sight. Chloe's hands were pressed against her chest, almost like she was trying her very best to hold herself together and not fall apart in front of Beca. Her resolve broke almost immediately, to her absolute horror. _I hate it. I fucking hate it_.

But it was those stupid, beautiful eyes that did her in. Those two pools of blue (_Well, aren't I poetic?_) that held everything Beca couldn't bear to see, and that fond, watery smile, the one Chloe reserved only for her when she did something foolish or exasperated Aubrey to the point of reprimand.

"No. You don't get to do this to me. It's not fair. You're leaving, Chloe."

"You don't-" Beca interrupted her.

"No, let me finish. I deserve this, you owe me this." Beca's breathing became labored, her voice strangled as she struggled to find the right words. "You don't get to barge into my life, into my _shower_, and expect me not to _feel_ something for you.

_So you brought out the best of me,_

_A part of me I'd never seen._

_You took my soul and wiped it clean. _

She was angry, furious even, but mostly at herself and her naïve heart for actually falling in love with Chloe Beale. And the redhead was still smiling. Why the fuck was she still smiling? It wasn't important, she didn't want to deal with it anymore. She'd almost made it past the taller woman when a hand reached out and grabbed her to hold her in place.

_Our love was made for movie screens_.

Then Chloe started laughing. Clutching her sides, wheezing as the air left her lungs, Chloe let Beca's arm go, her laughter beyond her control. Beca stood there, frozen and bewildered by the redhead's sudden change in demeanor and behavior, but mostly hurt because, damn, she'd just poured her heart out.

She sort of expected rejection, because this is Chloe Beale we're talking about. She could have virtually any guy on campus and all she had to do was smile, but she'd spent the year opening Beca up and making her fall in love with her in the process. And Beca hated her for it.

But still. It fucking hurt.

"I'm ssor-rry. It's just, my-my god, Becs. I can't believe it." Having already escaped Chloe's grasp, Beca ran, unable to make sense of it all and inwardly cursing ever having moved to Barden. Damn her father.

Her dorm was (thankfully) empty when she arrived, because she really didn't want to deal with Kimmy Jin and whatever insult or complaint she could come up with. Unsurprisingly she heard someone pounding on her door not five minutes after burying her face in her pillow, most likely staining it with the wet mascara and eye liner that was running down her cheeks.

"Beca, you need to let me explain. You've got this all wrong."

Her heart couldn't possibly break anymore, could it?

"I wasn't laughing at you. Or what you said."

Beca waited for the inevitable 'but'. It never came.

"You're so fucking stubborn, you know that right? You never listen, like really listen to what anyone has to say. Aubrey doesn't count. We all know you do that on purpose to piss her off." Beca even managed a small smile. "But you don't listen to what I have to say, either. _Me_. You stormed off again because you're afraid of what I might or might not say, and damn it, Beca, I'm sick of it. So open this fucking door."

Like hell she was. The knocking had stopped and Beca heard an almost inaudible sigh. _Pull yourself together, Mitchell_.

"Beca, you keep saying that I'm leaving. Hell, you even sang it to me. You _sang_ to me. And you never let me explain." Chloe took a deep breath. "I'm not, okay? I'm not leaving."

Wait. What?

"I'm not leaving because I couldn't- I can't do that to you. I had this plan, you know? New York, Med school… I had a life planned out, but you ruined that for me and I kinda hate you for that, but I also want to kiss you and take you out on a date or just watch you mix…"

Oh. _Oh_.

Beca sort of stumbled to the door, tripping on her bed sheets in her haste and almost running smack into a rambling Chloe as she opened the door. The redhead was still crying, hand poised as if to knock and mouth wide.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell and a complete ass. Go out with me?"

"Yeah." Beca was pretty sure her heart was doing a happy dance in her chest.

"Really?"

"Aca-believe it." _Fuck yes_.

* * *

**_Hopefully it wasn't all overly confusing :/ I realize that Stay only uses like three or four chords for the entirety of the song, but I like to think that Beca is more than capable of producing her own arrangement. _**

**_Songs used: Stay by Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko _**

**_Breakeven by The Script _**

**_All I want by Kodaline _**

**_I obviously did not write these songs. I wouldn't be writing fan fiction while eating biscuits if I did._**


End file.
